When Nightmares Come Alive
by Splash13
Summary: Fear is a disease that eats away at logic and makes man inhuman" M.A. . A dark figure casts a spell in the depths of the forest & nightmares come alive, but can morgana stop it and keep her sanity & who is the mysterious Emrys she dreams about?


Yay! My second story. I'm really starting to enjoy this. I just suddenly felt an urge to write this story after reading 'Take Me Away on a Nightmare" by UptownNoise. The beginning of this is based upon that story, however I guarantee the plot will be completely different, I swear. Please don't kill me! :P

Anyway, I hope that you like this story. As always reviews are very much appreciated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first things that Morgana noticed were the sounds of laughing, chatting and lively music surrounding her, she slowly opened her eyes to survey the scene before her.

She seemed to be in the great hall, the gentle golden light of hundreds of candles illuminated it making it seem as though everyone and everything in it is glow.

Couples spun and twirled across the dance floor their happy faces half obscured by beautiful ornate masks.

Morgana checked her own face to find that she too was wearing a mask.

Looking down she also noted that she was wearing a green-blue and silver silk version of the red dress that she'd worn to Uther's 'celebration' of the eradication of magic.

A silver bracelet adorned her wrist and a silver belt made of interlocking vine patterns cinched in her waist.

She felt beautiful in this outfit but also at the same time modest, in short, she felt like herself.

Looking up Morgana saw Arthur standing in a corner chatting to a group of knights.

He was dressed in a red tunic and was chatting animatedly about something or other but there was something about him, he seemed older, more mature, the sort of man that she could guess that he would become.

Glancing in the other direction her eyes came to a halt, standing in the arched entranceway was the most gorgeous man that she had ever seen.

He had thick black hair that was slightly tousled and fell just above his eye-line, and his face (from what she can see of it)!

He had high cheekbones and a sharp bone structure accentuated by a pair of soft looking pink lips, Morgana absent mindedly wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips.

But her attention was draw almost directly to his eyes, they were beautiful.

Though his face was mostly covered by the brown and gold feather mask he wore she could make out a pair of blue eyes.

They were extremely striking with golden flecks swirling in their depths, almost magically.

There was something familiar about them too, where had she seen those eyes before?

Slowly the man made his way through the crowd, which intuitively parted to allow him though.

Subconsciously Morgana found herself moving through the crowd to follow him.

She was no less than four or five feet away when a man in the crowd surrounding the dance floor knocked her sending her careering into the soft brown material of the mystery man's coat, letting out a small "oof" of exhaling air upon impact.

Stammering her apology she looked up to see that pair of beautiful blue eyes looking down at her, sparkling with surprise.

"No, no need to apologise to me my Lady," he said adding with a glint of mirth in his eyes, "though my Lady Morgana, it is nice to see you swept off your feet by a man even if by accident".

She smiled, a very unfamiliar expression for her recently, with all the dreams she had been having life had become a daily battle for her sanity and smiling and having fun had been put on hold.

She was pulled out of her reverie by the movement in front of her.

The stranger had stooped and was now straightening, examining the silver mask in his hands.

"Yours I believe" he said looking up at her.

She nodded holding her hand out to take it.

But instead of giving it to her he whispered "No, let me my lady" as he gently lifted the mask to her face, his hands reaching around to tie the ribbon that held it on behind her gently pulling the mask down over her eyes, his fingers lingering slightly on her cheeks.

Suddenly he seemed to notice what he was doing and pulled his hands away quickly. "I should be going" he said, turning to leave.

Quickly getting over her momentary shock due to his sudden departure she managed to gasp out" Wait, you never told me your name".

The mystery man smiled, "Emrys" he said and then he was gone vanishing through the crowd.

She went to follow him but he and the rest of the hall seemed to be fading to blackness she tried to call out but it was too late, she was consumed by it.

Deep in the depths of the forest a dark figure stood, half shrouded by darkness.

The figure appeared to be little more than mist shaped into human form except for the red eyes that glowed as it chanted:

" _ddua anhudda camelot adfeilia 'm caseion at 'r hunllef deyrnas"_

The figure smiled as a silent seemingly satisfied with its work as a scream sounded from the castle, a final call of "Emrys" before the caller of the voice was consumed by the darkness.


End file.
